Naruto Black of universe six
by golum22
Summary: Naruto is the son of saiyan queen kushina and goku black I'm bad at summary's my first tim writing
1. Chapter 1

A loud cry was heard in castle on top of mountain inside you could see three people,one woman has black hair that spiked in all directions wears skirt-like saiyan armor and has kind face , the woman next to her was a woman with short black hair and has a cold face .They were Gine and Fasha.

Their attention was currently on the woman that was lying on the king sized bed with a swollen belly screaming bloody murder,"Push!,kushina chan Push!",fasha screamed,Gine looked at kushina in worry scared that she might lose her sister"I'M TRYING YOU TTebane" kushina screamed' her verbal tick made her flush crimson red. Gine suddenly said "he's coming out kushina one more push,just one more " kushina pushed one last time and soon a cry of a baby was heard in the room.

They looked down and saw the most beautiful baby they ever seen,the baby was male and has dark black hair that spiked out like palm tree and the most bluest eyes ever not to mention the odd wisker marks on his cheeks and as every saiyan he has a brown monkey tail"OH look at that he's the cutest thing ever, what are you gonna name him kushi-chan" kushina thought for a while and answerd"Naruto, that his name "gine sweatdropped at that knowing full well of kushina's Ramen adiction"You name your kid after your favourite ramen topping"fasha asked. Kushina look at her "No,his name means maelstrom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(( 5 years later ))

"Naruto-sama come back here this instant!"A voice yelled from a distance , it sounded feminine.  
A boy running away from the woman snickerd and yelled "No way am I going back to school it's boriiiiinnnnnngggggggg," as he jumped of a cliff and a black aura surrounded him and took flight making the woman sigh and turn back , her name is Caulifla . Caulifla is a short girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. She was one of his teachers/mentor/sister figure .

She first met him when he was training in one of the castle's arena's . There they got to knew each other and spar . She was first amazed with his strength and somehow sometime4 she could not sense his energy, the reason she did not know but left it at that.

"That boy , when I catch him he'll be so sorry," she said to herself and walked off . Unknown to her a pair of dark eyes were watching her "don't worry sis, I'll catch him for ya," the voice said,a figure came out of a bush it was female. The figure had a slender frame and average height. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit?a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings ,her name was Kale . She took flight after Naruto.

((With Naruto))

He was currently doing push-ups with one hand , he wears a black gi with red under shirt and black baggy pants and white saiyan boots with red tips while wearing a potara earring. On his left ear "1998,1999,2000, whooh that's a new record,"he said ,suddenly his senses go hay-wire "you can come out now I know your their, " kale suddenly appears before him and asks stuttering " Na..na..naruto-sama you need to go to school, otherwise kushina-sama would be very mad at you, and you know she get very 'mad'," he shivered knowing full well of his mother's hot temper .

"Okay,I'll go to school but you better not ,kaa-sama about this," he told her sternly ,she nodded an they flew off to the direction of the school.

I'm done with this chapter sorry if it's short but I just began writing its my first time... so yeah

Oh and you what pairings you like You can just request it okay bye 


End file.
